Triya 8
Transcript Bellevue is unlike any city I've ever visited before. Once Ceterite was discovered it became one of the most prosperous cities in the country. The technology and manufacturing industries drew people from around the world, and people were flocking there long before any Beacons were erected. Maybe that's why they built a wall around the whole thing instead of just the city center. We haven't gone inside the wall yet, but Bellevue's infamous towers are still visible, dwarfing everything around them. The remains of the shanties are much smaller than I'm used to seeing, maybe because more people were allowed to live in the city proper. The tin and aluminium structures, or what vestiges of them there are, extend further out then the Beacon's influence possibly could have. Those poor naive people, living like that in the hopes that they might gain a year or two, might not get sick as easily. It's interesting to think about how different life became once the Beacons were erected. There were no more sick days from work, and almost no one was given disability assistance. Social Security and the like all but ceased to exist. There was no retirement age. The battle over reproductive rights took a number of interesting turns, and the medical field was in constant flux for decades. Everything from day-to-day activity to politics to war was changed forever. I remember how long it took just to figure out how the military would function. People from Beacon cities couldn't fight, there was just no way. They would die long before they reached a battlefield. The problem was that it was difficult to motivate outsiders to fight when city-dwellers couldn't. In the end, it was a mixture of Beacon-related incentives and significant pay increases that did the trick. But by then war was so changed that the government hardly knew what to do with the soldiers. Elden almost joined the military more than a few times. He had an idealistic streak when he was younger; he though it was his duty to protect Normals, but he never quite knew how to do it. It was probably for the best that he was always fickle. So like a bird he was, he never quite settled down. He wants to find a way through the wall tomorrow. Or over it, whatever is easiest. The evacuation, if you could call it that, was... brutal. They locked all of the gates and shot people as they tried to flee the certain death that accompanied remaining in the the damned city. The years have not been kind to the wall, but it was built well by necessity and it still stands firm. I can only imagine what it must look like inside, the streets littered with piles and piles of bones. When Olympia's Beacon fell, even if there had been any real government left to give guidance, there would have been no way to explore it. Here, things were very different. I've had a lot of time to read about these things. Regardless, there still has to be a way in. What we are looking for is inside, and whether I agree with him or not, Elden has his mind set that it is mroe important to retrieve it than to keep these ruins intact.